ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Superbike10
Welcome Welcome to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg, the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Superbike10 page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 16:30, September 29, 2010 Hello!JackoLn 00:41, December 4, 2010 (UTC)JackoLn Alias Hello, sorry for reverting your earlier edit to Colonel Rozum; an alias is a pseudonym, i.e. a name that is not one's actual name, and "Colonel Rozum" is definitely not an alias. Maiorem 16:36, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ... Why did you undo my Edit on "Omnitrix"? User:Jordan Eddy Template:Planet I think the template is good! The problem, however, is that I don't think we have pictures of most of the planets. | Maiorem 03:08, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bad Image thanks for the head ups ,i deleted it and permanently blocked the uploader.--Linkdarkside 18:53, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Merchandise portal hey thanks for the help on the page.Your actually the only one whos helping. Admin ? Are you an admin in this wiki by any chance ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:03, January 12, 2011 (UTC) admin rights traffic have increased to this wiki and we kind of need new admins ,would you like to become a admin?--Linkdarkside 17:21, January 12, 2011 (UTC) i gave you rollback and admin rights.--Linkdarkside 12:17, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Image you want to use it as the wikilogo or is just a example.--Linkdarkside 22:05, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Why did you do it? Hey why did you delete the page Arano i really wanted to show that page to my friends they love new aliens. Signed "A Wkia Contributor"! HELP ME HELLO I AM A FAN OF BEN 10 SPEAK SPANISH AND WANTED TO KNOW WHO IS THE CREATOR OF THIS WIKI IS URGENT TO TALK WITH thing you need is, I would appreciate HELP ME Redundant categories These categories are redundant if they go together, like: "Male/Female heroes" along with "Heroes", "Male/Female Characters" along with "Characters", "Male/Female heroes" along with "Male/Female characters" etc. It is redundant to have both, as one clearly implies the other Blaziken rjcf 01:34, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The Ultimatrixne Hi Are You The One Who Removes My Picture In The Ultimatrix Page Feedback yeah ,i like it better.--Linkdarkside 16:07, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Ben and Julie's relationship I wonder if Dwayne McDuffie has stated for sure that Ben and Julie will break up? Aang13 01:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC)Went BrownAang13 01:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC) list of spells editing i'm sorry for violating the rules for editing a template. i have just saw thre rules after the edting it. i think there are some errors in the entry of the spells, so i had to change it. i've analyzed the incantations from the series, and i'm sure about these things. i have also searched for latin words that seem to be the nearest and the most accurate word for the magic spells. please give me permission on editing. background Revert the background to the way it was.It was better then123host 09:10, February 8, 2011 (UTC) New logo ur doing a good job in improoving the logo but change the The font of 'Planet' To badaboom font.Or this photo i found from ben10 espanol will do.123host 04:53, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Help Me Where i watch Ben 10 ultimate alien episode Eye of the Beholder? please..... Hurut 05:24, February 12, 2011 (UTC) humongousaur can you change humungousaur to humongousaurApollo 05 2002 05:47, February 13, 2011 (UTC) The name of the alien is spelled "Humungousaur". No need to change it, just that people know its name. (I know I'm not Superbike10 but it's true). Blaziken rjcf 12:29, February 13, 2011 (UTC) powers can you please write the powers in the info box like what powers did you wrote on the template Apollo 05 2002 06:02, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Permission give me permission to edit homepage on march 1st?okay?123host 10:15, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello superbike10. I have a question. When i changed an alien's main picture, the picture appears with the words images and 200px. What can I do about it?JancePaquibo 00:02, February 26, 2011 (UTC) How can i make a picture transparent JancePaquibo 00:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) hey superbike10 i got a plot for the big story On the planet Galvan Mark II, Albedo attacks Azmuth and steals an unknown device to bring Ghostfreak back to life in order to destroy Ben once and for all by using his own worst fears against him. Jimmy Jones finds a mysterious alien plant and ask's Ben to help him find out what it is when it suddenly disappear's. Hello!Im jiggy santosJiggy Santos 03:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) How to edit How to edit "The Big Story"? I can't edit this page. Please, help me!! Hurut 05:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Big Story Hi umm why cant members edit the big storyBrandon 10 18:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) New Pictures Thanks! Can you tell me how to post pictures from episodes like in eye of the beholder and vicktor the spoils Examples: Brandon 10 19:11, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Agreggor.png Alan magician.png Benlie.jpg 2193-2-ben-10-battle-ready.jpg Ben10battleready3.jpg super100 If you have any special compotitions for like best editor or something like that i would nomonate super100 i've seen his wiki activity and its alotSnoopdawoop101 10:42, March 2, 2011 (UTC) R.I.P Mcduffie I did not know Mr Mcduffie but he surely will be missed by every Ben 10 fan who knew him or notSnoopdawoop101 10:45, March 2, 2011 (UTC) edits I just accidentally made a badge but it's hard to keep track, can you block me fom badges? Blockage never mindBBE 09:59, March 3, 2011 (UTC)Benbeasted bureaucrat rights i have given you the bureaucrat rights that mean you can now promote other users for admin ,but make sure not to give them bureaucrat rights unless they become really trust worthy as only Wikia Staff members can demote a bureaucrat.--Linkdarkside 18:04, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Logo in the Main Page Hello Superbike, you remember me, for sure. Visiting the cover I saw that is the logo of my Spanish Wiki. Could you put that comes from the Ben 10 Spanish Wiki? Because we had a hard time and receive no credit. --Benfutbol10 - Hablame 18:52, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you very much. It wasn't necessary to put it on the cover, said in describing the image. Benfutbol10 - Hablame 21:52, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Superbike I have a couple of questions *Are you like an admin? *Who else is an admin? Linkdarkside? How Do You Do This. I've noticed that some of the images for the aliens were changed so that thier backgrounds match the background of the alien's template. How do you do that? Example here. I remember Ult Echo Echo's background was white but now it's the same template blue. Do You Agree? Do You think that editing major pages like the main characters or aliens on this wiki should be allowed for registered users only? I think so because some spammers tend to put false info as a prank or to just annoy other users. Ben2themax 01:57, March 28, 2011 (UTC) hey,dude why did u delete my 'Ben's Love Interested' page? Why did u delete? Hey, dude, why did u delete my 'Ben's Love Interested' page? Thanks for catergorizing my "Galvan Teacher" page. Episode Engraver How Do You Know All ... of the Episodes in Ultimate Alien. Tell me please!!!Brandon 10 00:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Secret of Chromastone. I'm really sorry for bothering you, but I accidentaly messed up the page for "The Secret of Chromastone". I was trying to add pictures, and when I published it a lot of random numbers and letters were stuck into it. I've been trying to edit them out, but it's not working. I'm really sorry about this, is there any backup copy for the page, that could be used? TheRealBenvictor97 20:43, March 31, 2011 (UTC)TheRealBenvictor97TheRealBenvictor97 20:43, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi ! The message said to go here if i need help, so here I am. I'm new at this, so i dont know how to edit alias, occupations and the other things in that box bellow. When i go edit, it doesn't show that. Also, what do I need to take my own pictures ? I just edited Old George's page it was easy , if you have time please check it and tell me how I did. I'm not American but this is my fifth year studying English and I know it really well. sorry, I forgot my name and the other information : Andromeda 29, 20:30, 1 April, 2011 ( i can't a link to my profile either) HELLO How to add pics on our user page Wordmark Did you make that wordmark yourself, or with assistance? Well, I was wondering if you could make a similar wordmark for Fan Fiction. Okay? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Drink Beverage! Now with real liquid!) 13:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Wordmark Great! I'll take that as a yes. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Drink Beverage! Now with real liquid!) 19:45, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiiman777 and Zaxopify Wiiman777 started screwing with articles, Zaxopify renamed his (Wiiman777's) userpage and I don't think they'll be over any time soon Blaziken rjcf 19:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Burhant66 Burhant66 keeps adding stupid/random categories to pages Blaziken rjcf 13:07, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to sound stupid but... What exactly does rollback allow me to do? :P Blaziken rjcf 14:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, there's a description of it if you hover the mouse over the button. Thanks for giving me rollback rights, though Blaziken rjcf 14:50, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Unable to fix vandalism by Wiiman777 He moved the Myaxx page and renamed it "Big Fat Nerd". At first I was unable to move it since he also created a "Myaxx" page in a bad attempt to make people unable to fix it. However, after renaming said page and attempting to rename Big Fat Nerd, it always gives me an error saying this: "The page could not be moved: a page of that name already exists, or the name you have chosen is not valid. Please choose another name, or ask an administrator to help you with the move. Please do not manually move the article by copying and pasting it; the page history must be moved along with the article text." I have made several attempts to move the page but I am unable to. I don't know what's wrong, since the fake Myaxx page was renamed Myaxx 2. Blaziken rjcf 06:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC)